Chat/Logs 6 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 6_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 21:54-08 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 21:54-23 ~ FeatherflightTheSkyWing has left the chat ~ 21:55-13 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 21:55-56 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 21:56-16 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 21:56-56 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 21:57-47 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 21:57-59 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:59-05 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:59-22 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:00-52 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:02-24 theres a cat 22:02-28 on the table 22:02-35 staring me down 22:02-47 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-58 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:03-42 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-07 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-34 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:04-54 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-15 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:06-17 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:07-07 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:07-09 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:07-15 hiya! 22:08-00 for my homework i have to do a 15 minute session on a website thing and i had 3 minutes left and it boOTED ME FROM THE THING and i have to sTART OVER 22:08-07 /me is mad 22:10-07 /me pats Galax. 22:10-12 Do you remember your answers? 22:10-23 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:12-11 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:13-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:14-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi sab dab 22:14-23 hullo Chat 22:14-29 Sup, guys? 22:14-44 Doing homework right now 22:15-34 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:15-34 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:15-40 Chato 22:15-43 o/ 22:15-47 Hullo you two 22:16-03 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi grandfather 22:16-23 /me works on a drawing guide 22:17-31 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:19-13 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> cool 22:19-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> what kind 22:20-15 Ooooooo. 22:20-36 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-49 did you know i am back and well 22:21-14 /me then plays the guitar to a arctic monkeys song 22:23-06 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:23-08 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:24-15 @dusk oof i never saw ur reply; a dragon drawing guideee 22:25-36 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh cool 22:25-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I want one xd 22:26-31 ~ FeatherflightTheSkyWing has joined the chat ~ 22:26-51 ~ FeatherflightTheSkyWing has left the chat ~ 22:27-08 Sup, Feather? 22:27-19 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 22:28-06 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:30-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:32-54 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:33-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:35-05 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:35-36 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:37-05 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:37-51 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-01 Arctic Monkeys is good 22:38-26 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:38-27 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-31 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:39-12 /me blinks. 22:39-17 I would hope they're good. 22:39-17 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:39-19 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:39-38 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:40-02 Sup, Glam? 22:40-47 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:41-07 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-19 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:41-20 .o. 22:42-19 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:42-20 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:42-31 heck i forgot i had the tab open 22:43-02 Nice icon! :D 22:43-08 Fancy 22:43-08 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-10 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-47 They’re very punk rock-y 22:43-54 :D groudon is my favorite tbh 22:44-01 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:44-20 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:44-32 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:45-14 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:45-16 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-19 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:45-20 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-58 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ? 22:46-36 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:46-59 DS its Pokémon 22:47-19 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i was just confused on the topic 22:47-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i like the eeveeloutions lol 22:47-31 owo 22:47-48 Eevees are so cute and overrated in a cute way xD 22:48-19 Dx 22:48-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i like another pokemon i cant remember the name 22:48-41 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> thinks intently 22:48-55 ÚwÙ 22:49-25 Grenonja is really good 22:49-29 *greninja 22:50-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ninetails was it 22:50-17 I never really liked the Kalos starteds tbh 22:50-19 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i couldn't think xd 22:50-34 But Fennekin was decent uwu 22:50-37 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-42 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> for starters i like 22:50-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> litten 22:51-00 alolan ninetails is iconic 22:51-02 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:51-03 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> mhm 22:51-12 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:51-13 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:51-20 Alolan ninetales is so good 22:51-25 Yes 22:51-29 They are beautiful 22:51-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ^ 22:52-00 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i have pokemon sun and i don't think ive touched it in a while lol 22:52-17 Shiny alolan ninetales is my second favorite shiny 22:52-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:52-24 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:52-28 First is reshiram 22:52-28 okay but at crunchyroll expo these people were doing a survey and you had to choose between chikorita, cyndaquil, and totodile 22:52-36 Oh nooo i really like all 3 22:52-44 cyndaquil won by a landslide 22:53-06 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lol 22:53-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i love cyndaquil 22:53-13 I end up liking all 3 starters in most gens 22:53-31 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:53-39 ~ -idiosyncratic..intrinsic- has joined the chat ~ 22:53-45 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:53-47 Kanto is the opposite tho tbh...I'm not a fan of any of those starters 22:53-54 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:54-32 .o. 22:54-58 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> hello 22:55-01 Hi 22:55-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey idio 22:55-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i haven't seen you on in a while but i don't pay attention lol 22:55-36 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> hey there 22:55-44 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> i haven't been on in a while so 22:55-48 hi 22:55-51 Sup, Idio. 22:56-31 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> the ceiling 22:56-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> me 22:56-44 yeet 22:57-28 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:57-30 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:57-42 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:57-57 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:57-58 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-02 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:58-53 brb, i think my stupid cat got stuck in a box 22:59-19 isnt that relatable 22:59-24 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:00-05 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:00-20 yes but also nevermind, it must've been the other cat screaming in joy because he found a pipe cleaner 23:00-35 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:00-46 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:01-25 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> oh 23:01-28 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> oh dear 23:01-30 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:01-30 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:02-21 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:02-35 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:04-08 How does a cat get stuck inside a box...? 23:05-23 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:06-18 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-23 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-51 Because cats are adorable idiots who love exploring 23:07-14 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> cats are strange, strange animals 23:07-25 yup 23:07-31 but we love them anyways 23:07-44 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-51 i served my justice 23:07-52 hello 23:08-06 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:08-07 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:08-19 your justice? 23:08-28 no 23:08-39 i did the right thing in the other chat 23:08-42 i took a ban 23:08-43 Oh 23:08-51 a ban for what? 23:09-09 hurting my only close friends 23:09-19 that doesn’t sound good 23:09-22 by emotional 23:09-24 pain 23:09-36 but i did the right thing by turning myself in 23:09-39 sounds like an apology is in order... 23:09-45 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:10-04 yes 23:10-11 ~ Ender the Fanwing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-14 the apology has been done before the ban 23:10-27 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:10-36 Heyos! 23:10-39 well, as long as you recognize your mistakes, I think everything will be fine! 23:10-40 heya 23:10-43 hi ray 23:10-48 Recognize and grow from it. 23:10-50 yes lyra 23:10-57 and proud 23:11-00 hmmm i can’t believe its 2018 23:11-01 It's not enough to recognize. You have to act upon it. 23:11-08 ^^ very true 23:11-08 did you think i did the right thing proud 23:11-15 on what i did 23:11-19 i truned myself in 23:11-24 turned 23:11-25 Apologizing is the first stuff to atonement. 23:11-43 And facing your consequences. 23:11-49 Oh boy bans 23:11-57 what did you do to them though? 23:12-03 specifically 23:12-09 i can't say 23:12-10 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:12-13 if you’re comfortable answering the question 23:12-16 due to how personal 23:12-22 yeah makes sense 23:12-26 how deep it goes 23:12-43 Well, as long as you sincerely apologized and don't do stuff like that again, people will forgive you. 23:12-45 so,,, 23:13-04 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> the only way to improve is to grow past it 23:13-04 you do need to show that you’ve changed though 23:13-18 or else people won’t forgive or forget 23:13-19 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:13-29 /me grinds his teeth. Yes. 23:13-43 i did 23:13-50 i apologized 23:14-12 that’s very good, many people can’t even recognize their mistakes OR learn from them and change their ways 23:14-32 Cinnamon toast crunch is good 23:14-32 but first they didn't they forgive me but when they heard i am taking the ban the forgiveness came 23:14-44 huh 23:15-04 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:15-15 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:15-16 hullo sky 23:15-22 Hi 23:15-27 ~ Ender the Fanwing has left the chat ~ 23:15-33 but i am also fine here 23:15-51 Does it say I leave every time I change tabs? 23:16-15 ~ Ender the Fanwing has joined the chat ~ 23:16-20 alright, if that action got you forgiveness then just wait patiently 23:16-32 What? 23:16-46 it is only for a couple of weeks 23:16-51 that is the thing 23:16-51 @sky I’m not sure, the chat says you just entered 23:17-02 @Savini, to be fair, don't take up the ban just for forgiveness. Do it because you want to be a better person. 23:17-02 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:17-04 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:17-06 ~ Ender the Fanwing has left the chat ~ 23:17-07 when you turn yourself in you can choose what ban is right 23:17-19 proud i am doing it for both 23:17-34 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:17-36 ~ Ender the Fanwing has joined the chat ~ 23:17-37 @proud that is,, kinda the exact feeling that i couldn’t put into words 23:17-39 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:17-58 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:17-58 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:18-04 Savini is getting banned? 23:18-15 i got banned for canon chat 23:18-27 for the reason i can't really explain 23:18-30 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:18-32 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:18-33 from 23:18-44 That's ok 23:19-02 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:19-14 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:19-29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV6SKWjdMBA this song is soothing 23:19-44 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:20-39 welp 23:20-55 So 23:21-12 Is book 11 any good? 23:21-31 It's pretty good 23:21-39 Not the best though 23:21-50 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> It's alright 23:22-03 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:22-04 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> I don't enjoy pantala myself, but that's just me 23:22-05 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-14 i see 23:22-28 because i was thinking of making a fanfic and including stuff from book 11 23:22-42 but I’m not sure its worth soending money on 23:22-46 *spending 23:23-02 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> it's pretty much classic tui 23:23-13 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> nothing that really stands out, but it's cool 23:23-19 i don't read the books 23:23-22 how sad me 23:23-23 mm 23:23-29 i would like to try 23:23-59 I feel like the first arc is better than the second but that’s probably just me 23:24-30 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> same 23:24-38 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:24-44 Hi again! 23:24-55 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:24-55 Hey! 23:24-59 but instead i study WOF 23:25-04 Hello, Glam! 23:25-13 by looking at websites and wikis 23:25-22 @Savini why don't you read the WoF boooks?!!! 23:25-25 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:25-34 Hmm i got into voltron the same way 23:26-13 because i don't have the money to buy them 23:26-21 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> library 23:26-21 i by the books myself 23:26-30 my libarys don't have any 23:26-47 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> they should 23:26-58 <-idiosyncratic..intrinsic-> have you asked your librarians? 23:27-37 i looked every part of the library 23:27-41 every section 23:27-45 still nothing 23:28-01 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-04 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:28-49 i will look in a store omewhere 23:28-52 somewhere 23:28-58 okay 23:29-02 people 23:29-06 ~ Ender the Fanwing has left the chat ~ 23:29-08 don't fore people to read a book 23:29-12 force 23:30-42 You can get overdrive. It's an app that lets you borrow stuff online with an existing library card 23:31-00 I think it's free 23:31-04 my library does not use library cards 23:31-18 it is Australia 23:31-40 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:32-13 Idk then 23:32-20 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:32-42 i will look in stores like K-mart 23:33-59 yes australia has K-mar 23:34-01 mart 23:34-09 but no wal-mart 23:34-41 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:34-42 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:34-47 ~ -idiosyncratic..intrinsic- has left the chat ~ 23:35-23 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:37-07 no one i think in here has tried our smoothies 23:37-13 GOSH THEY ARE AMAZING 23:37-15 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:37-27 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:38-22 https://www.boostjuice.com.au/drinks/ 23:39-01 Huh. We got a Canadian one here. 23:40-16 YEET 23:40-23 /me hugs proud 23:40-26 finally 23:40-31 another one of you people 23:40-41 enjoy a boost juice every now again 23:40-54 I am Canadian :) 23:41-29 YEEEEEETTTTT 23:41-38 /me teleports sky to the hugging 23:41-55 //hugs back// 23:42-06 I have to go soon sorry 23:42-51 brb 23:42-54 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:43-46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNFzfwLM72c i feel this song 23:44-40 ~ Mapleleaf The Leafwing has joined the chat ~ 23:44-44 Hi 23:44-59 hey 23:45-49 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:45-56 ~ Ender the Fanwing has joined the chat ~ 23:45-56 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:45-58 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:46-08 Hi 23:46-31 /me sleeps 23:46-55 Nice to meet you, Maple. 23:46-56 /me bows. 23:46-59 Welcome to the wiki! 23:47-00 o/ 23:47-05 Any questions/comments, feel free to ask. 23:47-11 I hope you enjoy your time on the wiki. 23:47-24 And that everyone else welcomes you just as (or more!) well as I do. ^v^ 23:47-49 :3 23:47-55 thx 23:48-02 /me pours Maple a Proud-Cola. 23:49-56 /me gives proud a quarter and asks proud for a cola 23:49-57 Back 23:50-04 /me smiles 23:50-05 And welcome welcome, Maple! 23:50-09 Nice to meet you 23:50-12 ~ Ender the Fanwing has left the chat ~ 23:50-15 Hope you have a nice time here 23:50-20 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:50-22 thx 23:50-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i literally just dropped half my phone in water 23:50-43 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yay 23:50-57 i hope it is water proof 23:51-05 those new phones 23:51-10 are water proof 23:51-24 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:51-47 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> it is 23:51-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> it jut scared me lol 23:52-20 BRB 23:52-27 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:52-50 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:53-11 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-20 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:53-21 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:53-25 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-48 welp chat died 23:53-53 I gtg drive home. 23:53-54 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:53-55 proud can i have your cola 23:53-57 Hey Ray 23:53-58 oj 23:54-00 oh 23:54-02 /me hands Savini a bottle. 23:54-03 Hey Sab! 23:54-04 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:54-07 swwett 23:54-09 thxs 23:54-12 drive safe 23:55-09 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:55-15 Whelp. There was this popular and pretty girl in biology class I didnt like, but she seemed surprisingly nice to me 23:55-31 /me sips the cola 23:56-00 OOoooo I hope you can trust her; you never know ith popular and pretty girls 23:56-42 well sab sooner or later if you really like her then try to ask her out 23:56-45 if you can 23:56-58 I mean, I know from my area that popular and pretty girls prefer not to talk to girls not their type (Ye I know because last year I had a P.E. class with her.). I think we get along 23:57-02 Savini I dont ask girls out 23:57-17 @Sav lol 23:57-31 Um is that a joke though 23:57-43 Yeeeeaaah? Is it? 23:57-57 it is 23:58-03 it is joke 23:58-04 I just wanna make sure so I dont get hard feelings. I know you just like making jokes anyway 23:58-15 //shrug// 23:58-15 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:58-15 Oh,,, um... laughs here 23:58-21 my jokes is just boiling 23:58-33 Yeah but Im just half offended. No biggie 23:58-40 okay 23:58-45 Thanks :3 23:58-46 all good sab i get it 23:59-00 no jokes about your thing 23:59-04 got it 23:59-13 ���� 23:59-15 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:59-21 plus i got a gf anyway so 23:59-22 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~